User talk:SoccerFreak112
Re: Question Hey well the answer to that is Rococo's X Blast V3 since it has more power then Taiyou's Sunshine Storm. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:03, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The problem with your question is that you can't compare them since they're at different evolution levels. The same goes with your second question. They didn't have power levels in Inazuma Eleven 3 anyway Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 06:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC) You seemed to have misunderstood, I answered your second question, not Kariya. And your last question completely ignores what I said in my last message. You can't compare hissatsu that are at different evolution levels. Also, you can't base it off of the anime since the hissatsu there are basically plot devices (as seen with Ijigen the Hand when it always failed to stop the first couple shoots) Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 08:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Well it would have to be jet stream since its a combo shot there is another powerful combo thats there and its big bang. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) "Ok, but I compared shoots with same evolutions like Strike Samba V3 and X Blast V3. Jet Stream and Gunshot did not evolve in my question" You put the four together, so you're essentially comparing them. And if you're going by anime then it's Jet Stream since it's the only thing that broke through Rococo's Tamashii The Hand Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 03:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) If it was a normal Jet Stream then God Catch would win. Like I said, it also depends on stats Also, people have lives, answers don't come right away. And don't spam other users with your questions Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 11:07, December 13, 2014 (UTC) The strongest team would be Raimon (all of them). The protagonist in shows like these almost never loses Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 12:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Raimon can technically be counted as an enemy team Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 15:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) You need to stop with these questions, start editing something. What happened to "Last question. Sorry I'm just curious"? Besides, you can look that question up yourself. You can't compare normal hissatsu with Keshin/Soul shoots By the way, you can type your message and add your signature in one edit, there's no need to take two edits Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 13:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC)